1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filling and capping of containers and more particularly to an apparatus utilizing a rotatable table with various stages disposed about the circumference of the rotatable table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparati have been devised in the prior art for filling and capping a plurality of similar containers. In general, the containers are sequentially passed along some type of route having various stages operating on the container in a sequence. One very efficient and reliable system utilizes a rotary table with the various operating stages positioned about the circumference of the rotary table. This type of arrangement is extremely suitable for stackable containers such as cups, glasses or the like wherein a first stage may comprise a magazine for holding a plurality of stacked containers for transfer to the rotary table.
One important application of this art is the individual filling and capping of plastic containers with a metallic foil or plastic lid having a thermal sealing material. In this type of apparatus, the plastic containers are filled and the foil or plastic lid having the thermal sealing material is positioned upon the top of the filled container. Subsequently, a heater head is engaged with the lid positioned upon the container to seal the cap to the container.
Although various types of machines have been devised which accomplish the aforementioned task, there is a need in the prior art to further refine the individual stages of the rotary capping apparatus to make the operation of the machine more efficient and reliabile. In addition, the various stages of operation must be synchronized and coordinated to provide reliable operation at all stages of operation. It also would be desirable to simplify the operation of the various stages to facilitate cleaning and maintenance of the apparatus.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,734, an improved rotary filling and capping device was disclosed. The present invention further improves upon my U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,734.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement in the rotary capping art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir incorporating a rotatable arm for transferring a lid from a lid magazine to be placed upon the filled container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir including a lid sensor for sensing the presence of a lid on the rotatable arm during rotation thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filing and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir incorporating a lid sensor for sensing the presence of a lid on the rotatable arm during rotation thereof and for terminating the apparatus upon sensing the absence of a lid on the rotating arm.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir which is simple and economical to operate and extremely reliable in operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir which is easy to construct and can be produced at a very economical price.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner of modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.